Poseidon Aegaeus
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: Poseidon possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian god. ** Superhuman Strength: Poseidon is among the physically strongest of the Olympians and can lift about 70 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Ares and Hades and is exceeded only by Zeus and Hercules. ** Superhuman Speed: Poseidon is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Poseidon's body, like that of all Olympians, is about 3 times as dense as that of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Poseidon's superhuman strength and weight. ** Superhuman Durability: Poseidon's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. ** Superhuman Agility: Poseidon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Poseidon's body produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. His stamina is equaled among the Olympians only by Ares, Hades, Zeus, and Hercules. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: If Poseidon sustains injury, his godly life-force will enable him to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he is incapable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of magic. ** Immortality: Like all Olympians, Poseidon is immune to the effects of aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means, and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Self Sustenance: As the Olympian God of the seas, Neptune is capable of breathing underwater and his body is able to withstand the extreme pressure and temperatures at the bottom of the ocean. Neptune is able to breathe both air and water. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Poseidon possesses powerful energy-wielding abilities that are equaled among the Olympians only by those of Hades and surpassed only by those of Zeus. ** Dimensional Travel: Poseidon can travel between Mount Olympus, Aegae and Earth. ** Shape-shifting: Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Hydrokinesis: As the Olympian God of the Seas, Poseidon has Nigh-Omnipotent control over all forms of water. He can control, create and manipulate water such as making an entire ocean into a puddle or creating tsunamis.He can use his control over water to create powerful water blasts at his opponents. He is the greatest swimmer on the Earth. He can move at superhuman speeds while in water, and communicate with all the sea creatures. He can breathe under water indefinitely and can breathe oxygen as well. ** Atmokinesis: As the Stormbringer, his power level lesser than his brother Zeus; Poseidon can only affects the climate over maritime areas. ** God of Earthquakes: As the God of Earthquakes Poseidon has the ability to manipulate earth. ** God of Horses: As the god of horses, Poseidon has several dedicated abilities. *** Horse Communication: Poseidon can understand and communicate with horses. *** Control over Horses: Poseidon has complete control over all horses. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Is a formidable fighter but he prefers to use his energy manipulating powers during combat situations. * Swimming: As God of the Sea Poseidon is masterful swimmer. * Seamanship: As God of the Sea Poseidon is masterful sea man. * Fishing: As God of the Sea Poseidon is masterful fisher. * Science: As a God Poseidon has vast scientific knowledge on his particular Godly fields. ** Marine Biology: '''Understands the scientific study of organisms that live in bodies of water ** '''Geology: '''Has knowledge of earth's physical structure and substance, its history, and the processes that act on it. ** '''Oceanography: Understands the physical and biological properties and phenomena of the sea. Weaknesses * Power Loss: Zeus will gradually lose his powers without followers. Poseidon is the most well-known god of the Sea so he is most revered by seamen. Paraphernalia Equipment * Armor of Poseidon: Poseidon's ceremonial battle armor. Created with Celestial Bronze. Weapons * Trident of Poseidon: The Trident of Poseidon is an unbreakable three-pronged leister that serves as an extension of the God's own power. It can be used for base offensive purpose, but can also be used for a variety of mystical effects, such as cleaving a spatial aperture in the middle of the ocean. The trident is capable of controlling any body of water, creating water elementals, speed ships and other water vehicles with water, create fogs and storms of high intensity, summon waves of water to propel him at great speeds, and create earthquakes by increasing water pressure. It can manipulate and conjure water, as well as disperse energy in the form of bolts and force fields. Forged by the first Cyclops as one of the original six Olympian weapons. Made from Adamantine and Celestial Bronze. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Olympus members